Satisfaction
by Larien Surion
Summary: Ciel has captured himself one naughty devil. LOTS OF SMUT! YAOI!


This short blip takes place some time after the Jack the Ripper incident, during the Alios and Claude arc.  
If you haven't read my Black Butler short, Pleasure, please do so at some point. This story makes reference to it.  
This is a Yaoi, meaning guyXguy love. There will be butt-humping.  
I do not own Black Butler. This is for entertainment only.

Satisfaction

It had been quite a while since someone had managed to sneak up on him. And yet, someone had. And, apparently, not only managed to restrain him, but blindfolded him as well.  
Sebastian Michaelis had a pretty decent idea as to who it was. There was only one person that could possibly know when he would retreat to his room, and that same person currently shared the same demonic signature that he did. Still, it was embarrassing to be caught with his pants down (quite literally) and indulging in a few moments of recreational sleep.  
A small hand gently caressed his bare thigh, and Sebastian gasped. Yes, he knew this hand. He knew it quite well. It was the same delicate hand that had struck him across the face the day before, when he'd teased his young lord a little too much.  
"That's a beautiful sound." The hand continued up, over his hips and across his flat stomach, tracing it's way up to his chest. "Let's see what other sounds you make."  
Sebastian hissed as those dainty fingers pinched his nipple, crying out when a soft pair of lips folded over the suddenly sensitive piece of flesh and sucked on it. The hand made it's way, two fingers walking over his skin, to the other nipple, which was abusively pinched.  
"Hmm." The soft mouth hummed over his skin, placing kisses across his chest before reaching the other hard nub. But rather than suck on it, that sweet little mouth bit HARD.  
Sebastian screamed, mostly out of shock, but also from the sudden pleasure. If it was one thing he tried ever so hard to keep under wraps, it was his masochism.  
"Hmm?" Those sharp teeth moved away, and Sebastian whimpered as those delicate fingers traced along his erect shaft. This was going to be the last time he went to bed naked, at least while in this young master's employ. "You've gotten hard."  
Sebastian grit his teeth. He wasn't going to submit. He was Sebastian Michaelis, Demon of darkness and fire, Lord of Ravens. He would _never_ submit to a _child._  
"Hmm." Something slipped under one of his legs at the knee joint, and Sebastian realized a bit too late that Ciel had noted a few of his alterations in the room. One of which had been a set of hooks in the ceiling. Mostly it was so he could hang his sweat-soaked clothes to dry at the end of a long and hot day, but Ciel seemed to have other ideas on how to use them. Apparently one was to use it as leverage in getting his butler's legs apart.  
Sebastian squirmed. His left leg was now held up, exposing his twitching ass for his young lord to see. This was not a situation he'd ever found himself in before, and he certainly would see to it that it wouldn't happen again if he could.  
A touch against his twitching hole made him suddenly stiffen. Those small, delicate fingers were touching him, teasing him.  
"You like things in here, don't you?" Ciel asked softly. His other hand wrapped around Sebastian's cock and gave a quick tug.  
"AAH!" He squirmed again, trying to get free. But there was something about the restraints he was in that kept him from getting his hands anywhere where they could muffle his cries.  
"Those won't come off." Ciel informed. He gave another tug along Sebastian's hard shaft, smirking as his butler cried out shamelessly. "I asked Claude for them."  
Sebastian gritted his teeth. Of course. Another Demon would certainly know how to restrain a Demon, and Claude especially. That brute had been at odds with him since the era of knights.  
Ciel released Sebastian's cock and climbed up over his butler, lying his slender body over his captive's. Sebastian could feel the light puff of Ciel's breath on his cheek, and the miniature cock that was poking him in the upper abdomen. Like everything else on his young lord, Ciel was small.  
Ciel turned Sebastian's face towards him, licking the other's lips a moment before kissing him.  
Sebastian teared. Sure, he'd kissed before, but he'd always been the one to start the kisses. This was the first time anyone had _dared_ to kiss him. He gasped as Ciel bit his lower lip, only to feel his young lord's tongue plunge into his waiting mouth.  
Ciel licked his lips. "That's better." he smiled. He sat up and scooted off of Sebastian, licking two of his fingers. "Now then, I think you did this..."  
Sebastian suddenly cried out again, this time at the sudden and very unexpected intrusion of two slender digits into his anus. It hurt, and his cock twitched and leaked precum in anticipation.  
"So lively." Ciel smirked. He noticed the blindfold was starting to come off, and smirked again.  
Sebastian felt the bed shift, and panic seized him. Ciel wasn't seriously thinking of... dear God, no, please... this was too much! He cried out as Ciel pulled his fingers from his ass and pressed something else inside him.  
This couldn't be! He was Sebastian fucking Michaelis! He was always the one doing the fucking, not getting fucked!  
Ciel waited for Sebastian to quiet down before pulling back and thrusting again. Almost instantly, Sebastian cried out in painful pleasure. He snickered as he continued to ram his butler's ass. It was thrilling to see the powerful Demon lying there, crying out like a woman before him.  
Sebastian thought the torture couldn't get any worse, until he realized Ciel still had use of at least one hand. Those slender fingers found their way around his throbbing, leaking shaft, and started to roughly jerk him off. More loud, delicious cries of pleasure escaped the Devil as the thrusts in his ass got harder.  
With a cry, he came all over his front. The object in his ass thrust a few more times, then was suddenly and quite roughly yanked from his body. He knew his ass had torn, since he'd never gone further than fingers there before. A few more ribbons of cum laced his front, and he lay there, trembling, as Ciel climbed off the bed and released the rope around his leg.  
Ciel walked over and carefully licked some of the semen from his butler's chest. It was sweet, and a bit salty. He reached a hand up and brushed his fingers through the black locks, studied the suddenly distant look in Sebastian's eyes. Had something gone wrong?  
"Sebastian?" He tapped the restraints with the special ring Claude had given him that controlled them. The butler's hands fell to the bed with a soft thud. "Sebastian?"  
One arm came over and pulled Ciel into the bed, landing the small lord across the semen-soaked chest.  
"That wasn't a nice thing to do." Sebastian whispered, tilting Ciel's face up to look at him. His red eyes glimmered.  
"Then don't leave your door open when you play next time." Ciel returned. He pulled him self up Sebastian's chest and kissed the Demon. "Or, you could always invite me to play with you."  
Sebastian chuckled. "Perhaps, My Lord."


End file.
